One Special Girl
by fallendarkness01
Summary: a romantic lord of rings fanfiction.....
1. Introduction

**A/N: hi peoples....this is my first fanfiction....i feel very awkward. If you're planning on reviewing, PLZ make it nice!!! well.....this chapter is pretty long but ones after this are gonna b shorter so don't WORRY!!! review!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS.** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE NOR ANY OF THE PLOT. DO NOT SUE!**

"Ok, so what do you propose we do now?" asked Alex Kree

It was a rainy day at the house of Liana Williams. Actually it couldn't actually be called a house. It should be called a mansion. A big, humongous mansion. The Mansion of the Williams family. Liana's dad was a billionaire that lived in Manhattan, New York. They didn't live in the busy part of that city, but they lived in a neighborhood that was just like a large field that was only 2 miles away from the city. It was pretty odd that Liana's dad could actually find a house in a area that was not crowded with people. You might consider Liana lucky. Like _really _lucky. There were only about ten huge mansions in that neighborhood. And by the way, that patch, I mean 500,000 acres of land Liana's neighborhood is on is called Sleepy Hill. It's not even a hill. And it _definitely _is _not_ sleepy. Well, it depends what you think the definition sleepy means. There's practically no one at any of the houses, I mean mansions, during the day. That's because everyone that owns the mansions are very important business people. I mean _very _important. Like Donald Trump. That guy practically owns about one thousand business companies. He's like the richest man in the world, aside from Bill Gates. Anyway, we're here to talk about Liana's life, not Donald Trump's or Bill Gates.

So here's the four-one-one about Liana. She's in college now, Columbia University that is, in her first year. She's got two of the world's best friends named Alex Kree and Clover Hammington. They're both in their second year of college too. And they both live on Sleepy Hill. The House of the Kree family, which is a mansion too but they like to call it a house, and the Mansion of the Hammington family.

Liana was a strikingly beautiful girl with exotic looks. She had straight, jet-black hair with piercing gray eyes. Her hair was full and soft grown down to half her back. Liana was slim with curves and long, tanned, muscular legs.

Clover had shoulder-length blonde hair with soft, hazel brown eyes. Liana always thought she looked like a perfect cheerleader. Other people agreed too. Her teeth were straight and white.

Alex had long, curly, red hair which she liked to tie up in a French braid. She also had bright, green eyes that always looked happy.

Alex, Clover, and Liana were three of the most popular and beautiful girls in their university. Alex and Clover both had handsome, young, smart, funny boyfriends but Liana on the other hand was single. It was very hard to believe that a beautiful girl like her did not have a boyfriend. All the boys in the university wanted her but she turned all of them down. Alex and Clover always questioned her why but she always said "Because they're just not my type" and would end the conversation. Inside Liana though, she would sometimes feel very lonely when she saw Alex or Clover or any other person with their lovers. It always made her sad but she hid those feelings from everybody.

"I don't know," replied Clover in a bored voice. She looked out the window. It was raining very hard out there. All three girls were lazily sitting on a humongous couch in Liana's room. Liana sighed. Although she loved to hear the rain, it was very boring. She fingered and played with her gorgeous ring. This ring once belonged to her mother. Liana's mother died when Liana was only seven. It was very tragic. Her mother had died of a strange disease and gave her the ring just before she had died.

"Hey guys, I think I got an idea," said Alex.

"Well tell it to us. We've been waiting for any idea for half an hour," said Clover. Alex's eyes gleamed. The girls knew this was trouble. Whenever Alex had that look in her eyes it absolutely always meant trouble. But today the girls were up for anything.

"Ok," Alex took a deep breath, "You guys all know that my brother's a genius, right?" Liana and Clover both nodded. "Well, my Eric's been locked up in his room for almost over a month now doing one of his crazy experiments again. But this one seems big. I mean REALLY big," said Alex.

"And . . . . . ." said Clover.

"Ok. Here it comes," Alex took another deep breath again, "He's building a time machine," Clover and Liana looked at her as if she was crazy. "Not just any time machine. But one that can go into Middle Earth! And he wants us to try it!" exclaimed Alex.

"Middle Earth? Wow, your brother must be really psycho. And you for believing him!" said Liana.

"Look, I'm not kidding. It's not funny, seriously," said Alex in a hurt way.

"Ok, ok. We'll go along with another of his schemes, but I bet you it won't even work," said Clover. So the three friends went to Alex's house and into her brother's room.

"This is great! Thank you guys so much. I owe you one big time. Ok, first of all I want you to know I haven't really tested this time machine. But if it does work it might be dangerous in Middle Earth. I found a map of it. How, you may ask, let's just say another part of my genius plan!" said Eric and evilly laughed. Clover, Alex, and Liana just stared at him.

"Ahem. Well anyway, the geography there is unbelievable! The jungle there practically covers the entire place of Middle Earth. So my theory is that these people are not modern at all. It's sort of like the Middle Ages or something. Now I want you three to go in there and view how people live there." Eric paused and took out a big silver suitcase. "In here are things that you need if you get there." He opened the suitcase and took out a bunch of gadgets. "This is E. P. S. lipstick. Elastic Plastic Sticky Lipstick, when you shoot it, it releases a humongous sort of gummy type of goo that will keep your enemies locked tight."

Eric showed a bunch of gadgets and a few guns also. The three girls then fit into black leather suits and wore their regular clothes inside. They wore thick belts that were heavily armed with weapons.

"Now remember, if anything happens walkie talkie me on this communicator," Eric gave them a electric blue device, "And be careful!"

"Don't worry chief, we will," said Clover and saluted him. The three girls stepped into the time machine together and waved good-bye. Then a flash of light came but only Liana disappeared. The time machine all of a sudden broke down and smoke seamed through the hot air. Clover gasped.

"Liana! Liana! Where are you?!" Alex yelled in a frantic voice.

"Oh, gosh! She's in Middle Earth! This is bad!" yelled Eric.

"How is she gonna get back?!" shouted Alex in a frantic voice.

"Right until I fix the time machine!"

_Liana, I hope you're all right_, thought Clover with a worried look on her face.

Meanwhile, Liana had landed in a deep eerie forest in Middle Earth. There were trees everywhere. There were also strange sounds everywhere. Liana grunted and found she had landed in a pile of leaves.

"Uuggghh!" She got up and dusted herself. "So this is what Middle Earth is like," Liana thought to herself aloud. _And I was hoping for some futuristic place. Oh well, this will do. Wait! Where's Alex and Clover?! They must still at Alex's house! But why was I the only one transported here? Hmmmm. . . . Weird. _Then Liana found a small dagger on the soft, mossed-covered ground. _Hmmmm. . . . I wonder what this could be used for._ Liana studied it carefully. It had beautiful, intricate designs on it. The designs looked very familiar to her. Then she remembered. She took off her ring and saw that it was a match! The carving on the dagger and the ring were exactly the same. Liana was strangely surprised. She quickly put the small dagger into her bag, unaware of what was coming next.

Liana heard a rustling sound from not far away. Liana prepared herself for it. She then squinted her eyes and saw two small children, or what could be children rushing her way.

The two small people yelled "RUN! He's coming!".......

**A/N: well that's the end of it. Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, just couldn't help myself! tee hee well, you'll see a lot of cliffhangers. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter!! notices readers staring angrily well better run!! o ya...REVIEW PLZ!!!**


	2. Answers

**A/N: hi again....I did leave you people at a cliffhanger right??? Alright good. Just sticking to my program here. So you must be wondering who was coming at them right??? well you should be....actually IF you people have read or seen the lord of the rings, you would know who i am talking about. HINT: it's a scene from the two towers!! well...i shall quit my stalling and let you read so here!! REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU MAY RECOGNIZE NOR ANY OF THE PLOTS YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. DO NOT SUE!!!**

"Who's coming?" asked Liana in a questioning tone. But they just kept running. Liana then knew what they were running from. A horrible looking creature was running toward her with a knife ready to strike. She dived out of the way and ran. The creature was catching up to her fast. Liana jumped up and got hold of a branch of a tree. She quickly pulled herself up and started climbing up the tree. But then all of a sudden a very, very strange thing happened. The tree was moving! Liana looked at it bewildered. It was walking too! Then she saw two eyes opening from the tree. Two bright yellow, wise eyes. While the tree was walking it crushed the creature with its mighty "feet". Liana quickly jumped down and saw the tree still walking in a distance. After she couldn't see the tree anymore, Liana decided to look for the two small people.

"Hello!" yelled Liana. She walked around the deeply scented forest and then finally found the two small people. They were both hanging on to their dear life on a thick, old tree.

"You gonna come down there or not?" asked Liana.

"Wh-who are you?" asked one of the small people in a frightened voice.

"I'd ask you the same question. Why don't you just come down? You're not gonna stay up there forever without any food are you? Come on, I won't bite," said Liana in a cooing voice. Liana then knew that the two small people were not children since they had an adult-looking face. So the two small people jumped down. They circled her with a look of alertness on their faces.

"Who exactly are you? And no lies!" said the two small people in a fierce voice.

"Who said I was gonna lie? My name is Liana Williams. Now what are your names?" asked Liana.

"I'm Pippin," said the first person. "And I'm Merry. We're hobbits," said a slightly chubbier one. "Boy, you sure have a strange accent. But you still speak English," said Pippin.

"Hobbits? I've never in my life heard of a hobbit before. Well, I better be on my way. Bye," said Liana and walked away.

"No, wait!" shouted Merry. Liana turned around. "We were wondering if you could possibly help us find our friends. You see they're on some sort of quest. A dangerous one. We got lost on the way. Could you please help us? If you do we'll tell you everything," said Merry in a pleading voice.

"Well.... I don't know. But ok," replied Liana, So the three took off and journeyed through the dense forest. On the way, Pippin and Merry explained the whole story of why they were there in the forest.

The story happened to go this way. This hobbit named Frodo had this special ring that belonged to an evil ruler named Sauron. Frodo's uncle, Bilbo Baggins was the one that found the ring from this grotesque creature named Gollum. Now everything was a mess because Sauron and his evil minions were all looking for the ring and Frodo was in terrible danger. They were also being hunted by Sauron's son, Seerus. Now Seerus had a special ring that nobody controlled but him. Sauron needed Frodo's ring to unite it with his only son's ring so he could take over all of Middle Earth. But there was also another ring to be found. A ring which was so powerful that it practically destroy all of Middle Earth. It was said that this ring once belonged to a beautiful woman that had mysterious powers. This woman risked her life to save Middle Earth once in a battle was like the one they were in now. It was also said that this ring would then belong to the woman's daughter. Sauron and his son, Seerus wanted this ring so they would be the most powerful of all. If only they knew where to look for it.

A wizard named Gandalf the Grey helped Frodo and his hobbit friend, Sam, along with Merry and Pippin try to get to the Prancing Pony. The Prancing Pony was a bar in a town of Bucksberry. Gandalf said he'd would meet them there after doing some research on the strange mysterious ring Frodo had on. Gandalf also said to never ever put the ring on.

When Frodo and his friends finally got to the Prancing Pony, they found out that Gandalf was not there. But they did meet a strange man named Strider or also known as Aragorn. He was a Ranger. Aragorn helped them conceal the ring. On the way though, they encountered Ring Wraiths. Ring Wraiths were the nine great kings of men that received nine rings that Sauron gave them. But greed overtook them. The rings overpowered their masters and Sauron, who was the only one that could control those rings, commanded the once great kings to do whatever he told them to do. Now these Ring Wraiths were trying to find the great and powerful ring.

But along the way a Ring Wraith found Frodo and stabbed in the shoulder with a Morgul blade. This was something Aragorn could not cure. Then all of a sudden Arwen, beautiful she-elf carried Frodo away to her father, Elrond. There they rode to Rivendell. Merry and Pippin suddenly got lost, however and now they are here.

Merry, Pippin and Liana were still trying to find a way out Fangorn Forest. Then Liana remembered something vital.......

**A/N: Told you i was gonna leave cliffhangers for you. well, you are gonna have to wait for more chapters!! did u review yet?? hope you did! SEE YA!!! runs away o ya....i dont reely think i am gonna post another chapter next week so you gotta wait for about at least 2 weeks 4 another one...ALL BECAUSE OF SCOOL!!! byE! **


End file.
